Global and Local Chat
Basics Local chat is completely separate from global chat. If someone near you is talking in global chat, you will not see the message in your local filter. Each chat filter has it's own set of notification badges that appear to indicate the number of messages that chat channel has received since the last time you selected it. You can broadcast local. Your broadcasts will only be seen by people who are in range of your local chat. Broadcasts are not separate – if you broadcast local, you still can't broadcast global for another 60 seconds and vice versa. Local chat follows you. If you leave the area, all local chat and broadcasts that you have received will still be visible although people you were talking to may no longer be able to hear you. When you enter a new area, you wont get old local chat messages for that area, so it is possible to "walk into a conversation" so to speak. Depending on the area, local chat ranges approximately 14 miles. The best way to estimate the range is between 7 to 9 zoom levels out. Tips for Best Use of Local Chat Local chat is best used when visiting someone in particular just don't zoom out too far and wander off or teleport anywhere else. Because local broadcasts do follow you, you can use it as a quick way to "bookmark" your current location. Switch to local chat, broadcast, go off and visit wherever you wanted to go, and then switch back to local and your broadcast link will likely be much closer to the top of chat and very few people will accidentally click on your broadcast link looking for an actual location of interest. If you'd like to have a semi-private conversation with a specific person click on their profile to visit them. You can then use local chat to filter out the majority of fleck and help cut down on more personal conversations in global chat. If you are having a conversation with someone in local chat and decide to go elsewhere (even briefly) it is a good idea to let that person know. Because you don't have to see the person you're talking with, it is very easy to talk to yourself in local chat when someone teleports away. Original Update Text Ever feel a little overwhelmed? Just want to relax and let the crazy world move along with its own business? Well, have we got chat updates for you! We’ve added a local chat filter, which displays just the conversation happening in the nearby area. Want to have a conversation with somebody? Visit them and chat away! Any chats or broadcasts that you send with ‘Local’ enabled will only be seen by players nearby, in the Local channel. If you hop back on the Global channel, everything still works the way you’re use to. If you’re on an iPad, you don’t need to update the app, but you DO need to completely close down the application from the multitask bar, and then start it back up.